Historical Mythology: The New Order
Final work on Historical Mythology, from the Brigobaen Library. Historical Mythology: The New Order An excerpt from an essay written by Cecil, head Cleric of Brigobaen. The next section of The Shurilizuk is truly another amazing turn of prose. The previous Tomes used a kind of poetry, whereas this next selection uses an almost story-like format. Let''s take a look, shall we? I. And Elara''s triumph over the Black was total, and the people rejoiced, and there was much praise and glory given to all around. And Elara smiled and wept, and the people smiled and wept. (...) followed by a great feast, loaves of bread and steaks of fish and sheep were shared, and the people cheered, the bounty of the World was plentiful. II. The people needed a place to settle. And GoD said unto Elara, "Settle in the fertile plains here, may your progeny spread through the World again." And Elara, following the divine shining beam lead her people to the plains. There, in a valley between the mountains and a bountiful river, a settlement would be created. III. Her people said unto Elara, "We wish for you to lead us, Wise Elara." Elara wept, for her people had suffered long, and she wished their suffering to end and a golden age to begin. Elara declared to her people, "I will do what you ask. Who among you will learn at my feet and aid in my duty? For to lead Man is a job that I am capable, but disciples I will need for my time is short." IV. Her people could not believe that Elara was not long for this world. Elara was there before even the eldest of Man living now, there was none before her. Elara was timeless and eternal. Elara spoke to the masses gathered before her, "All shall shuffle off this mortal coil, as is the Will of GoD." V. Gathered to Elara were the Disciples of Elara, 7 youth, skilled in the martial and magic arts. These would be the students to Elara''s mastery, the Disciples would learn at the feet of Elara the Brave. The Disciples would aid in administering the will of Elara, maintaining the Balance that Man had once Sundered. From The Shurilizuk, Tome of Elara, Sections 1 through 5 The 7 Disciples, lead by Elara, headed a kind of "central government" of Man in Oberin. The place that is described in Section II has been debated by many historians and theologians over the years - but it seems obvious to this cleric that they are talking about Mirith. The Tome of Elara does not make too much out of the timeline of foundings, but it is something that the Mirith Royalty take very seriously. In the next sections, we will learn more about what appears to be a relatively calm period of Oberin history. IX. And the city of Mirith was founded by Elara, a city of fame and glory, steadfast and prosperous, home of traditions and the birth of culture. And the city of Andris was founded by Nystral, the First Disciple, a city based on logic and reason, gleaming marble and scholarly debates, and the fount of knowledge. X. The city of Lerilin, founded by (...) Disciple, seaside looking on the glory of the oceans of GoD, rippling waves and sunsets, the city of peace and serenity, and foremost neutrality. And Marali was founded last, founded by Ybarra, the third Disciple, the fort of order and regiments, the last bastion of Man in the otherwise unfriendly environs of the Wilderness, the Rock. XI. The Disciples 7 and Sage Elara led Man into their golden age, where peace reigned, learning prospered and freedom rang from every corner of the World. Elara held the demons back, and the 7 learned her secrets and obtained the trials of the haven in order to rule in her stead. The Age was marked by Balance, and GoD was pleased. XII. And the people rejoiced, and they paid reverence to Elara and the 7, and to GoD in sum total, for the (opening of the Door?) and for Holy Forgiveness. Man prospered in the light of the Shining Elara and her 7, may Elara never perish from Oberin and her light never fade. From The Shurilizuk, Tome of Elara, Sections 9-12: The Golden Age... the Tome of Elara goes on for several more sections talking about it, but doesn''t really give any insight into why it was given such an impressive title. More likely, the beginning of Man''s reintroduction into Oberin was marked by strife and hardship. I believe the Tome of Elara was rewritten some time after this time period for whatever reason, most likely because of the problems that appear quite soon afterward. Category:Historical Item Category:Books and Texts